


The Lovebirds: Christmas Special

by AnnECasap



Series: Lovebirds [5]
Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Homecoming, Longing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnECasap/pseuds/AnnECasap
Summary: With Xian Lang being whisked away on another research trip at the last minute, Mulan and Xian Lang unfortunately part on a bad note. This was supposed to be their second Christmas together and all Mulan can think about is her beloved girlfriend somewhere across the world, alone. Little did she know, a certain lovebird was flying home for the holiday.
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Series: Lovebirds [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993798
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	The Lovebirds: Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> Le gasp! What is this? Two stories in one night? Yes! I wanted to write a quick Christmas story of these two. I couldn't resist and I'm thankful to everyone who reads my works. So, without further ado, please enjoy this Christmas Special.

Snow fell steadily outside Xian Lang and Mulan’s house. The martial artist watched the flurry of white shower and pile high on forest, countryside grounds from the living room windows. The fire from the fireplace crackling behind her and one Christmas movie played right after the other. Xiu returned from the kitchen with both hands occupied with steaming mugs filled with hot chocolate. Clearing her throat, the eldest sister broke out of her reverie and took the proffered treat from her sister’s hand. 

“Thanks.”

“You all right? You seemed lost in thought there for a minute.”

Mulan pulled her lips into a thin line. “Yeah I just— I miss Xian Lang...”

It was supposed to be their second Christmas to be spent together but the ornithologist had to be pulled away at last second for another research trip. Mulan voiced her displeasure and protest, but there wasn’t much the couple could do. Xian Lang hated to leave and Mulan hated to see her leave. They had left on a not-so-sweet note. It was Christmas evening now and the lovebirds had gone half a week without speaking to each other. She wasn’t even angry anymore. All Mulan wanted for Christmas was to be with her beloved. But that wasn’t going to happen. 

Xiu rubbed her arm comfortingly, the gesture providing only a small comfort and distraction. Mulan nodded her head and thanked her sister. They stayed watching the snow fall for a few more minutes, arms encircling each other’s waist and sipping on hot chocolate. The younger sister retreated back to the fire while Mulan stood rooted at her spot. Her drink now empty, guilt and longing rooting deep inside her mind and heart again. 

The instructor pulled out her phone to text her girlfriend, but every word she typed out was immediately rescinded. She had no idea where to start, much less what to say. ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘Merry Christmas’ just wasn’t good enough. ‘I miss you’ felt like words she didn’t deserve to say. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Mulan and Xiu shared a look, puzzled as to who and why there would be a visitor out here at damn near midnight. The martial artist sighed and walked across the living room and kitchen to answer the door. What she had not expected was to find her girlfriend standing before her with snow sitting on her head and shoulders. 

“Hi...” Xian Lang started, a lopsided grin on her lips. 

“Wh— what are you doing here..? I thought you’re supposed to be in-“

Xian Lang cut her off with a kiss. Mulan grasped at her scarf and coat to pull her in close and deepen it. 

“Don’t tell my boss but I’m playing hooky,” the ornithologist giggled. “To hell with work. It’s Christmas, and I missed you. So very much.”

Mulan smiled and kissed her again. Over and over. The older woman lifted the younger woman off the ground and gave her a quick spin before moving them both inside. Having her love come home for the holiday and forgiving her on the spot was the best gift the martial artist received in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> :) Merry Christmas, everyone. And happy holidays. Until next time.


End file.
